


Magical

by firelion



Series: Living In Ass [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelion/pseuds/firelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' ass is the home of many wonderful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> I was told by 2 people to post this and I have never been more proud of myself
> 
> this is a series so feel free to requests things @twinkylou on twitter

Louis sat on his toilet frustrated. He has been constipated for the past 12 days. Now, he is seated on the toilet as he waits for a magical shit to fall out of his ass. It's been 30 minutes of mindless forcing and thumbing on his phone.

Suddenly, he feels something like uneasiness stir in his stomach. He drops his phone and immediately takes both hands to hold onto his stomach as sickness washes over him. As he leans forward in pain, his dickhead brushed the cold water in the toilet bowl. He feels his skin tingle as if sparkles have been sprinkled onto his penis.

That is the trigger to what is going to happen next. He feels the shaft of something slide through his anus. Finally, he thinks, the shit is finally coming out and it might just be magical. The pain immediately leaves him when he hears the splash of water beneath him, spraying his ass lightly. 

He moans in relief. His asshole is a little sore from not having taken a shit in 12 days. The shit was exceptionally big, too. The moment of silent it broken when he hears the water move below him. Confused, Louis stands up quickly and looks into the toilet and sees something that will shock him for life.

Swimming in the toilet to the porcelain sides is a tiny man. A tiny man with soggy long brown hair a vest clinging to his body wetly and transparent due to water. Once the man arrives ashore, he stands and walks towards the rim of the toilet, his tight white ultra skinny jeans and expensive suede YSL boots on display. 

Louis grins down at the tiny man he recognizes as Harry. His constipation was over and there was the shit to prove it.

"Even thought I'm 6 inches tall I can still tell you aren't 5'9!" Harry screams from bellow him.

A big piece of shit indeed.


End file.
